


i must confess, i'm addicted to this.

by protect-me (troshby), protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sex, blowjob, domestic life, shitty blowjob description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael is essentially sold for his sex services to a man named adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shove your kiss straight through my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to get my first chaptered fic of the new year posted. hopefully i'll actually finish this one because i have so many great plans for it. title of story and chapter taken from _Adrenalize_ by In This Moment from their album _Blood_.

Michael ran his hands through his hair - he needed to find a way to tell his brother and sister that he had been sold again. Well, not really “sold”, but starting today, he had a new boss, a new owner. Who knew if this new owner would allow him to see them once a week like his previous one had. Ever since their dad died, Michael got involved with people that were into this kind of stuff - buying people so that they could provide sexual relief to them. This person would take care of them and pay them, kind of like an escort, but not as organized. 

The lock sounded like someone was putting a key into it, and a few seconds later, his brother and sister came through the door.

“Shit, Michael, what are you doing here?” Johnny, his brother, asked. “I mean it’s really nice to see you this early in the week, but won’t your boss man get angry if he finds out?”

“That’s something I needed to talk to y’all about,” Michael said - making Johnny and Polly look at each other - patting the empty space next to him. “I was sold again, to a friend of the boss man. He said he’s nice, uhm, Adam I think his name is. I start working for him today. Don’t know if he’ll let me see y’all once a week like Jonathan did.”

“No,” Polly said, her eyes starting to water for what seemed like the millionth time since Michael started working. “Michael, you need to leave the business. We need you at home, please. I.. we.. we need you here. Please. It’s so lonely and so quiet when you’re not around. I.. I know some friends that can get you a job, a safe one, just please, please stay home.”

Michael wrapped his arms around his younger sister, “Polly, this is all I know. This is all I know how to do. You know I haven’t worked anywhere else. I need to provide for y’all. Nobody wants to help us out and this is the only way I can keep y’all from going hungry. You’ve got to understand me babygirl.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, reaching over and patting her shoulder. “Neither of us can work yet, and this is the only way."

"But I'll be able to work soon, so that means you're going to be able to leave that job, right? Right?"

"No Polly," Michael replied. "As long as I'm able to provide for you, you're not working."

"Yeah, you're not working as long as either of us can work," Johnny joined in. "Am I right Michael?"

"Damn right you are."

*

Michael stood in the living room, looking at all the pictures of people that were hung on the walls. One was of this middle aged lady, her black hair was done up, in a neat bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were a soft green, long, dark eyelashes around them. She had pearl earrings with a matching necklace. Her lips were stained with a deep, red color. The lady also seemed to be wearing some sort of baby blue suit with black and white buttons down the middle. There was another picture next to hers, a kid, same soft green eyes, giant, bright smile. He was wearing a dark, grey suit, that made him look smug. Before he could get a good look at the next picture, Michael heard the door open. He immediately turned around and took a spot in the middle of the room, bowing his head and looking at the floor, hands crossed in front of him.

“Hello,” Michael said, still looking at the floor - he picked up this weird habit from working with Jonathan where he wouldn’t look at the boss unless he was told to do so (he had to learn that the hard way). “I’m the guy Mr. Papelbon sent over for you.”

“Why the hell are you standing like that?” Adam said, gesturing to the way Michael was standing. “Is this some kind of joke? Stand up straight and look at me.”

Michael stood up straight and looked at Adam, like he was told to, “I’m sorry, sir. Mr. Papelbon instructed me to stand like that whenever I was speaking to him. I wasn’t allowed to look at him unless he told me to do so.”

“Yeah, well you’re not working for Jonathan anymore, you’re working for me now. I like it when people look me in the eyes when I’m speaking to them.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright. What’s your name then, kid? Age?” Adam asked, moving closer to Michael. 

“My name is Michael, I’m twenty.”

“Twenty?” he asked, a bit shocked. “Jesus, I always knew Jonathan was a bit of a perv, but damn. What is he, like thirty four? Christ, it’s a good thing I’m not that old.”

Michael smiled, he didn’t know Papelbon’s age, but it didn’t matter - he looked good for being thirty four. Not that thirty four was old by any means, but he was definitely older than him. When Adam moved closer to him, he swallowed hard. He smelled really good, like some fancy cologne he always smelled at the mall, but could never really afford to buy for himself. He wore a dark grey suit, one that reminded him of the one the kid wore on that picture that was on the wall. His beard was neatly trimmed close to his face, along with his mustache. His eyes were the same soft green than the kid on that picture, and now he was starting to think that the kid in the picture on the wall was him. 

“First of all,” Adam said, leaning down a bit to whisper in Michael’s ear. “Always look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you. Second, call me sir or Mr. Wainwright. Never call me Adam unless you have earned the right to do so, and when you have, never call me Adam in public, only in private. Those are my main rules, do you have any questions?”

“Uhm, yes, sir,” Michael replied, saying each word slowly as if to not mess up. “I have two underage siblings living by themselves in a house fifteen minutes away from here, when will I be able to see them?” 

“Well, you have two options. Option number one is that they keep living there and you’ll only be able to see them once a week - on Thursdays. Option number two is you can rent an apartment, hell, I’m feeling generous today, I’ll let them stay at an apartment I have just up the street and you can see them three times a week - Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Which one do you pick?”

“Oh, sir, are you serious about the second option? Because that would be great.”

“I’m serious if you say yes,” Adam said, finally standing straight, and looking at Michael. “I’m not serious if you say no. So, which will it be?”

“The second one, of course,” he said, breaking into an ear to ear smile. “Thank you so much sir. I’ll go cal-”

“Don’t. Go ahead and take the day off. Give them the news and help them pack, I’ll give you the address when you come back, don’t take to long now.”

“I won’t.”

"Here, take my keys. Remind me to give you yours when you come back, okay?"

"Yes sir," Michael said before making his way outside. 

Michael couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he drove home. He was going to get to see his brother and sister three times a week now, so much more than before. He didn't know Adam yet, but he was already beginning to really like this guy. Jonathan had always been so mean, so strict to him, so controlling. 

"Johnny! Polly!" Michael called as he entered the house. "Come over here, I've got to tell y'all something. Good news."

Johnny and Polly came down the stairs in a hurry, surprise written all over their faces, “What?” they asked simultaneously.

“Get packing,” he said excitedly. “New boss man said he has an apartment just up the street from where his house is and that he would let y’all stay there and he’s going to let me see y’all _three_ times a week now!”

“Wait, what?” Polly asked. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to think Adam is a whole lot nicer than Jonathan. Remember how he barely let me see y’all? He’s going to let me see y’all _three_ times a week, three! And if there’s ever any emergency, I can get there in no time.”

“Oh my god,” Johnny said. “This means we can have lunch more often now, this is so great.”

Polly and Johnny went around the couch, wrapping their arms around Michael. Polly dug her face in his shirt, smiling so widely. 

“Y’all will see,” Michael said, smiling. “Things are going to be better from now on, you’ll see.”

*

After Johnny and Polly got packed, Michael drove them to Adam’s house. It was habit that when Michael drove them anywhere, if they stopped at the boss man’s house, he would not let them come in, so he left them in the car while he spoke to Adam about getting them settled in the apartment. Adam was busy so he scribbled the address on a piece of paper and gave him the keys. Michael thanked him and left, excited to show his siblings their new home.

“Polly,” Johnny said, looking out the window. “We can walk to school now. Look how much closer this apartment seems to be to the school.”

Michael smiled as he entered the car. He drove them to the apartment and all three of them were surprised. The apartment complex their home was in, was huge. They were even more surprised when they went up the stairs and into their new spot. The walls were a soft egg shell white, there was a navy blue couch with black and white striped pillows, an oval, white center table. There were two rooms, both decorated with the same color scheme as the living room - a big bed, a large closet, a plasma screen tv on the wall, and two black dressers. 

After Johnny and Polly were settled in, Michael drove back to Adam’s house. He was about to knock when he remembered that Adam had given him keys to the house. Everything was eerily quiet, and all the lights seemed to be off except the one in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw that it was Adam sitting at the island in the middle of the room. As Michael looked around, it seemed whoever had decorated the kitchen, may have also decorated the apartment his siblings were now living in. 

“Mr. Wainwright,” he said carefully, as if to not disturb him. “I just got done settling my siblings in the apartment. Here are your keys.”

Michael made his way further into the kitchen and placed the keys in front of Adam. Right as he was taking his hand off the countertop, Adam held it down. He stood up and pulled Michael closer to him, breathing quietly. He wrapped his arms around Michael and once again, leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“I think you know what I want now,” he breathed, letting his hands travel further down Michael’s back, but stopping right above where his ass started. “You ever done it in a kitchen?”

Michael swallowed hard - Jonathan never did anything outside of the bedroom - “No, no, sir.”

Adam grabbed Michael’s hands and led them down to the elastic of his shorts, pulling down suggestively. As if on instinct, Michael dropped to his knees, looking straight ahead of him. He pulled down Adam’s shorts and his cock flopped out. He licked his palm and started to stroke Adam slowly. When he looked up, Adam’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, like he was trying to keep himself from saying anything. Michael stroked him a couple more times before he put Adam’s cock in his mouth. He suckled on the tip for a bit before taking it back out and running his tongue down the side. Michael spit on it wrapping both hands around it and stroking a couple of times. Adam gripped Michael’s shoulders right before he was spilling all over Michael’s face and neck. 

Michael smiled before standing back up, reaching for a paper towel. He wiped the come off his face and smirked at Adam. Right as he was about to throw the towel away, Adam walked towards him and cupped his face. He leaned down and kissed Michael, lingering on for just a bit longer than the average peck.

“Thank you,” he said, which caught Michael a little off guard because none of his previous boss men had ever thanked him before. Adam pointed at the staircase to his right. “Your room is the one furthest down the hall to the left.”

And then he was gone. Up the stairs in the opposite direction. _What a weird man_ , he thought fondly, touching his lips lightly, _what a weird man_.


	2. i can't deny, i'd die without this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which adam hosts his family for dinner.

“Michael,” Adam said as he knocked on Michael’s door. “Get up and meet me down in the kitchen in five minutes.”

Michael groaned, he hadn't slept much because he was on the phone all night talking to Johnny about Polly. It seemed she would be better off living where they are now. Johnny said he and Polly had liked their rooms a lot and that it had only taken a couple of hours for them to really get settled in. They hung up a couple of hours after talking, Johnny had to go to school the next day and Michael was unsure of what Adam was going to expect from him.

When Michael finally got down to the kitchen, Adam was standing near the stove, stirring what smelled like eggs and bacon. Michael sat at the corner stool, waiting for Adam to turn around, smiling when he did.

“I’m really going to need your help tonight,” he said, reaching for two plates on the cabinet to his right. “My family and my ex wife are coming over for dinner tonight, and as you’ve probably noticed, I don’t have a person to help me clean up and cook for them. Could you help me take care of that, please? I know today’s Saturday and that you might not want to do anything, but I would really appreciate it if you could help me out.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael said, caught off guard again because Jonathan never asked anything from Michael, he _demanded_ it. “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to working on Saturdays.”

“Yeah? Did Papelbon make you suck his dick all day?” Adam jokingly asked, immediately regretting it when he saw Michael grimace. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, not like I should be embarrassed about it. But yeah, basically. I woke up and made Mr. Papelbon’s breakfast, then brought it up to his room and sucked him off while he ate. He was, uh, Mr. Papelbon was something else. Not in a bad way of course.”

“Michael?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Not in a bad way?” he asked, brow raised. “Are you sure about that? You can tell me what you think about Jonathan, I know the truth about him. Real dick when we were growing up and even now too.”

“You and Mr. Papelbon grew up together?”

“Yeah, he and I met in elementary school. He was in fourth grade when I was in first, we was like my mentor for a lot of things. He’s kind of the reason why I got involved into _this_ kind of thing, you know?”

Michael nodded and then Adam asked him a question, “If you think it’s appropriate, I’d like to ask how you got involved in this kind of thing. You’re so young, your whole life is ahead of you. Why?”

“Well,” Michael said, swallowing hard. “My mom walked out on my dad two months after she had my brother and sister - they’re twins. Said she didn’t want the trouble of dealing with three annoying kids when she was so young and still had so much going for her. My dad worked and worked so hard to bring food to our table, so when he was involved in a fatal car crash, no one wanted to help my siblings and I - not from my mother’s side or my father’s - and then I met a friend, one that introduced me to this. I just have a high school diploma so I can’t really get a job that pays well enough, and well, this one does.”

“Wow, that’s so messed up. Was Jonathan your first owner, uh, boss man?”

“No, he was my third one during the past year and a half. I was with him longer than the other two, was with him for a year and two months. He wasn’t the nicest guy I’ve met, but he allowed me to see my brother and sister once a week, so I was thankful for that.”

Right as Adam was going to ask another question, there was a harsh knock on the door. Adam walked out the kitchen and into the living room. When Michael heard Jonathan’s voice, as if out of habit, Michael stood up and crossed his hands in front of him, turning his gaze to the floor. 

“What the hell did I tell you about standing like that?” Adam said as he and Jonathan entered the kitchen. 

“Sor-”

“No,” Jonathan interrupted “That’s how I told him to stand, and that’s how you should make him stand when you’re in the room, unless you tell him to look at you. Speaking of, the guy you sent over, he’s in bad shape. He was trying to take a lot of liberties with me. Cocky son of a bitch.”

“That’s because I told him to treat me like that,” Adam replied. “Michael, take your breakfast up to your room and eat up there. We’ll keep talking later.”

Michael nodded and moved towards the stove, serving himself some eggs and bacon, then grabbing a fork off the rack. Without looking at either of them, he went up the stairs, and into his room.

“You say that the guy I sent over is in bad shape?” Adam asked, laughing. “It seems like you really fucked that kid up. You know he still stands like that even though he’s not working for you anymore? Fucking hell, what did you do to him?”

"Whipped him into shape," Jonathan shrugged. "That's all. Someone like him shouldn't be interacting like someone like us would. They're inferior, not on our level."

"You're such a dick, but I never expected you to be this much of one. Wow."

"Wow, someone's cranky. Did Michael not blow you last night? Wait, he didn't let you fuck him. That's it, isn't it?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he blew me in the kitchen last night."

Jonathan scrunched up his nose, "Listen, I didn't come here to talk about your sex life, I came here to see if the dinner thing's still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, my mom and Jenny are coming over in a couple of hours," Adam replied. "Jenny is bringing the girls over."

"Great, haven't seen my nieces lately."

"Yeah, about that," Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told Michael that we met in school, not that we are brothers. Please don't tell him something else, okay?"

"Sounds like you're in love with him already," Jonathan joked. "But okay, I won't tell him anything."

They made small talk for a bit, the Jonathan left soon after, saying he had to go get ready for their little gathering later. Adam called Michael down soon after and they got to cleaning and cooking - which Adam mostly did. Michael was sent up to his room, to spend the afternoon in there and was ordered by Adam to not come down unless he was called upon. 

After they were done preparing, Michael went out to his car to pick up his things. Yesterday had been such an eventful day that he forgot to set up in his room. Jonathan and a lady that looked like the lady in the picture walked up the driveway, so instinctively took his usual stance, and saw Jonathan smirking out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and proceeded to take his things out of the car. To not bother the people, he went in through the back door. 

“Mom,” Adam smiled, opening his arms and wrapping them around his mom. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Your brother tells me that you guys traded service people.”

Adam glared at a smirking Jonathan, "Yeah, he's a good guy. A little bent, but not broken, nothing I can't fix."

“You mean break him some more,” Jonathan said. “Mom, did you know that he allows this kid to look him in the eyes without giving him orders to do so first?"

“Is that right Adam? Honey, how do you expect people like him to respect people like us?”

“Mom, Michael is a person. I’m not going to treat him like less of one just because he’s not of the same social class.”

“That’s not how your father and I raised you. We are superior to people like him.”

“We’re not having this conversation today,” Adam said. “Did Jenny tell you when she was bringing the kids over?”

“They should be here within a few minutes,” she said. “You know how your girls are.”

Adam led Jonathan and their mom to the living room. They made small talk until Adam’s ex wife and their daughters came. The little girls ran to hug their father, so excited to see him in a long time. Both wore pink dresses with bottoms like a ballerina’s tutu. Their hair was done up in two pigtails hanging low on their small heads. Jenny wore a tight, navy blue dress with studded black heels, her hair was straightened and parted down the middle.

“Hello Adam,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too, Jenny,” Adam said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Why don’t we head on out to the dining room. Food must be getting cold.”

Adam led them to the dining room, where their places were set. It’s safe to say that they were more than surprised when Adam told them that _he_ was the one that was going to serve them dinner, and not Michael. Both Jenny and his mother asked why and then Adam simply told them that he didn’t want to bother Michael.

“But he’s here for your service,” Jonathan said, hooking an arm around his mother’s shoulders. “Not the other way around.”

“Your brother is right Adam,” his mom said. “Call him down here and make him help you out. It’s not like you’re paying for him to sit up in his room all damn day.”

So Adam did, he called Michael down. Luckily, Michael wasn’t dressed in jeans and a t-shirt because then shit would have hit the fan at an unprecedented rate. He caught Jonathan’s glare and immediately lowered his gaze to the floor and crossed his hands in front of himself. Adam ordered him to serve four large plates and two smaller ones - for his daughters. Michael nodded and went to the kitchen, to prepare their plates. Adam was about to go after when he felt Jonathan’s heavy hand on his shoulder. He groaned internally and stepped back, letting Jonathan go into the kitchen.

“Hey there hot stuff,” Jonathan said, slapping Michael’s ass. “How you been?”

Michael winced, continuing to serve everyone their food, “Everything has been going well Mr. Papelbon.”

“You know that you’re nothing, but a servant, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, don’t fuck up tonight, then.”

And with that, much to Michael’s relief, Jonathan left. He quickly finished serving the food onto the plates and two by two, gave the plates to their respectful owners. 

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Wainwright?”

“Not right now, no. Could you please stay in the kitchen in case anybody needs anything?”

“Of course.”

The dinner was mercifully brief, much to both Adam and Michael's relief. Michael just really wanted to go up to his room and curl up and go to sleep. He had spent the whole afternoon catering to the needs of Adam's family. Going back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. Although Michael wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't - not until Adam told him he could do so. After all, Michael still had to follow Adam's orders, because they were still boss man and servant not friends. 

"Sir," Michael said. "Do you need anything else from me? If not, I would like to go up to my room to rest."

"Actually," Adam said, hesitating a bit. "We need to have a talk."

"Okay, yeah, sure."

"I.. I don't want you getting the wrong idea, that me and you, you and me are.. that we're friends, because we're not, okay? I'm still your boss, and you're still my uh, my servant. Don't take this personally, but it's something that had to be set straight. I know you probably thought I was going to be different than my.. than Papelbon, but I'm not. I'm just like him."

Sure it hurt like hell, but Michael should have expected that, he should have known better than to expect something else. 

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Alright, you can go now."

Michael bowed his head and quickly made his way up the stairs, leaving Adam alone in the kitchen. He rubbed his face, surprised at himself that he actually said that to Michael. It made him feel sick, like he was going to throw up. He could not believe that he let himself be coaxed into saying that by his family. 

He felt so bad that he wasn't going to ask anything sexual from Michael for at least a month. He figured that if he said that, that at least he could cut the kid some slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm mostly writing his for myself, but hits/kudos/comments would be really nice. thanks for reading!!


	3. make me feel like a god, adrenaline and sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael sees his ex eric in the grocery store and adam is really mean to him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from _Adrenalize_ by In This Moment from their album _Blood_. hope y'all enjoyed this one.

Sunday went without much event. Michael made breakfast for Adam early in the morning - around five or so - and left it on the stove. He then went out and drove to the apartment, to see his brother and sister. He hoped it wasn’t too early to wake one of them up. Thankfully, it wasn’t because knowing Polly, she was up by then. She greeted him with a smile and a big hug. Turns out that she was already making breakfast for her brothers and herself. They talked while they waited for Johnny to wake up. She told him how Saturday had gone for them, and Michael told her about his. She frowned, feeling bad about the way her brother had been treated by those people. When Johnny woke up, they had breakfast together. The first thing they did was go to the hardware store to get two more copies of the keys to the apartment made - one for Jonny and one for Polly, Michael would keep the original one. They spent the better part of the day at the mall, where Michael bought them some new clothes and shoes. They went to dinner before they went to watch a movie. And just like that, their Sunday together was over. Michael got in a little bit late, only to find out Adam was passed out on the living room couch, a throw on the floor, the tv still on in the background. Michael reached for the remote on the coffee table and shut the tv off. He grabbed the throw off the floor and draped it over Adam, going up to his room after.

Monday was pretty uneventful for the first half, Michael and Adam awkwardly had breakfast in the kitchen because Adam refused to let Michael have breakfast in his room, like he was used to. Michael, then, cleaned up while Adam went to get dressed - they were going out for groceries. Michael wasn’t the biggest fan of going grocery shopping, but after all those months of buying Jonathan’s groceries for him, he was used to it. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that Adam was coming along with him, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

So Adam drove Michael and himself to the grocery store in silence. When they were there, Adam ordered Michael to get a cart and meet him by the vegetable section. 

“Go get me these,” Adam said, Michael saw the list Adam handed him and realized they were cereal brands. “Get some for yourself too, if you want.”

Michael nodded and immediately headed for the cereal aisle. Right as he was going to grab the last box of the cereal that was atop Adam’s list, he felt a hand on his own. He turned and was surprised to see it was Eric. Eric, his first love, his first kiss, his first hug, his first _everything_. Both smiled and wordlessly moved to hug.

“Eric!” Michael beamed, hugging him closer. “How have you been? Oh my god, it has been way too long. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Eric said, pulling away from the embrace. “What have you been up to? Are you going to college or what?”

“Nah, too much work to do, not enough time for school. Polly and Johnny need me now more than ever so I can’t just leave them to go off to college.”

“Why what happened? I thought your dad had a steady job, yeah?” Eric said and immediately regretted it when Michael’s smile faltered into a frown. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. When?”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was, uhm.. it happened the night you and I broke up. Sorry about that by the way. I was really mean and cruel about it. I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault, I swear.”

“Hey, this is no place to talk about this. How about we go out for coffee later? I could take you and Johnny and Polly out for dinner then we could drop them off at y’all’s place and then we could go get coffee and we talk about this a little better, yeah?”

“Does tomorrow sound okay?” Michael asked. “My boss only allows for my days off to be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You still in that line of work?”

“Only thing I know how to do.”

“Tomorrow sounds great,” Eric said, gesturing for Michael to look behind him. “See you then.”

Michael smiled as Eric walked away. He felt a big, strong hand wrap around his left bicep, making it hurt a bit. Adam dragged Michael to where he had taken the cart. They didn’t speak for the rest of the time there and it was probably for the best because Michael had so many things to say to Adam, that he didn’t necessarily want to say out in public. Thankfully, the line at the check out counter was brief. Again they made their way back home in silence. Michael tried to bite his tongue, to keep him from saying anything stupid, something that might upset Adam, but he just couldn’t anymore. He didn’t care.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, making sure the venom was audible in his voice. 

“What do you mean?” Adam asked nonchalantly as he turned onto their street. “I didn’t do anything, but claim what is mine.”

And it was true, whatever way Michael wanted to look at it, Adam was saying the truth. Adam had bought him from Jonathan. Michael stayed quiet the rest of the drive down the street. He helped Adam unload the bags from the car and into the house. Both of them put everything into its place. Before Michael went up to his room, he had to say something to Adam, something that had been bothering him since the store. 

“You may be the owner of my body,” he said slowly, avoiding Adam’s gaze and then meeting it. “But you’re not the owner of my mind. You can’t keep me from falling in love again with someone else that I was already in love with.”

Without thinking about it, Adam walked towards Michael, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing his neck. “I promise you, one day, I will be the owner of both your body,” kiss. “and,” kiss. “mind.”

Michael managed to get away from Adam, walking to the other side of the kitchen. He was about to go up to his room when he heard Adam’s voice say, “Where do you think you’re going? I want you up in my room. Now.”

He turned around only to face a smirking Adam. He waved at Michael before making his way up the stairs. Michael knew he had no choice but to go back down the stairs and follow Adam up to his room. For a brief moment, he was thankful that Adam had waited for him at the end of the stairs, because he had no idea where Adam’s room was, but then remembered _why_ Adam wanted him there in the first place. He but his tongue as they entered Adam's room. 

He began to strip, as he saw Adam do the same. Only Adam stopped when he was only in his underwear. Adam, then, got in bed, covering himself with the grey duvet.

Michael stood next to the bed, hands on his hips, “Uh,” he said. “What do you expect me to do now?"

“Get in bed with me,” Adam smiled, wrapping himself tighter in the duvet. “We’re just cuddling tonight, I promise.”

So Michael got in next to Adam, his back turned to him. He breathed in and out when he felt Adam’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He began to trail kisses up and down his neck, squeezing him a bit. As if Michael had been in Adam’s bed before, he turned around to face him. He closed his eyes shut and pressed their lips together. Adam’s hands traveled down Michael’s back, stopping right above his ass. He smiled before he let his hands travel up again. Adam broke away from the kiss, closing his eyes and going to sleep after he draped an arm over Michael. Both of them went to sleep soon after.


	4. i love you for the way you look when you lie to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which adam and michael have a fight and make out afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took me a bit longer to write, sorry. title taken from _Blood_ by In This Moment from their album _Blood_. hope y'all enjoy!

When morning came, neither of them wanted to get up. Michael was too busy relishing in Adam’s warm embrace, pressing his back against him. Adam was too busy hugging Michael close to him to care that it was time to get up and get on with the day. It wasn’t until Adam’s phone started to ring, that either of them really moved. No words were said, no looks were exchanged. Adam and Michael just got out of bed, looked for their clothes that were scattered on the floor, and put them on.

“What time is it?” Michael asked, clearing his throat. 

“Well, if you want to make it to your little date,” Adam said bitterly, making Michael raise a brow. “I suggest you get going.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Me jealous of that guy? Nah. I’m okay, I have tons of tail chasing after me all the time, don’t need to worry about nothin’.”

“Okay, Mr. owner of my body and mind,” Michael said laughing, before exiting Adam’s room.

Which left Adam to think, was he jealous? Was he jealous of the way Michael had so mindlessly made a date with someone else without asking him first? No. At least he convinced himself that he wasn’t. He was a little hurt, because he thought that since Xavier had said that his first priority was to please him, he thought that was going to be the same with Michael. It wasn’t, apparently. When Adam got downstairs, Michael was just about done with making his breakfast. He turned the flame off and put a lid over the pan, wiping his hands on a towel. He turned to see Adam standing there and smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

“What now, Mr. boss man?” he asked. “Do you need anything else before I leave for today?”

Without thinking about it much, and in a sudden fit of courage, “I want to spend the day with you. Take you and your siblings out to dinner, to one them fancy restaurants and maybe catch a movie, yeah?”

“Oh no. I see what you’re doing. You don’t have to do this to keep me from seeing Eric, I didn’t even give him my number. You’re staying put here today.”

“No, I’m spending the day with you and your siblings, that is an order.”

“It’s too early for dinner, though.”

“Listen, if I’m going to be the owner of your body and mind, I’ve got to start by getting the two most important people - I’m assuming - in your life to like me, don’t you think?”

“You were serious about that?” Michael laughed as he looked at Adam’s serious face. “Oh god, you were serious about that. Listen, what happened up there was a one time thing, right? I don’t want _you_ getting the wrong idea. I’m not ready for love, especially not with someone like _you_.”

“Someone like _me_? What exactly do you mean someone like _me_?”

“You know damn well what I mean,” Michael said, walking towards Adam, looking at him in the eyes. “You’re this wonderful person, living in the high part of society, worrying about nothing but to get your dick sucked. Enter me. This twenty year old kid with two underage, twin siblings living by themselves because no one in my fucking family wanted to help us out after my father died. I only have a fucking high school education under my belt. I can’t provide for them. Do you not get it? Me and you.. you and I.. we don’t fucking mix. Papelbon always said it, and he was right. High class people like you simply cannot fall in love with people like me. Do you know why he sold me to you? Do you know why?”

Adam was shell shocked, “Why?” he croaked out. 

“Because I told him that I loved him. Oh god, you should have seen the disgusted look on his face. He threw me out of the room, almost kicked me too. Christ, he said to me _how dare you?_ and then started calling me all sorts of mean names. We were getting along so well that I thought that was the time to say it, but I guess I was wrong. Like always, not really a surprise for me. Then he called you and asked if you were up for a trade.” Adam was silent, so Michael kept talking. “I was so glad that after the humiliation that I had gone through with him, that I was going somewhere new. I was so glad that I was getting to start over. I didn’t think that it would be the same fucking thing.”

“But it’s not the same thing. Don’t you see? I’m actually trying to put an effort into making my way into your heart. I want you to love me, and I want to love you. Just give me a chance, you’ll see that I’m not like my brother.”

“What?” Michael asked shrilly. “What did you just say?”

“I want you to give me a chance, give _us_ a chance.”

“Not that, the other part.”

“I’m not like my bro..” Adam trailed off. “Oh shit, no, you don’t understand.”

“Oh my god, I’m disgusting,” Michael said - more to himself than Adam - rubbing his face. 

“My mom, she, uh, she married Jonathan’s dad when I was a newborn, well, like three months old. So he’s not really my blood brother, more like my step brother, I guess.”

“You know what? You’ve got what you wanted. I’m going to go up to my room and call my brother to tell him that I’m not coming today. I just.. I can’t deal with this, or anything right now.”

*

Michael woke up to the sounds of two male voices shouting at each other. He got up from his bed, and slowly exited his room, nearing the top of the stairs without any noise. He peeked over the side of the left wall and saw that it was in fact Adam and Jonathan yelling at each other. 

"You're a piece of shit, you know that, Papelbon?" Adam said menacingly. "How dare you hurt someone like that?"

"I'm not gay," Jonathan replied, almost loosing his cool. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him _oh yeah, I love you too buddy_ and then live happily ever after? No, that's not.. hate to break it to you, _Wainwright_ , but that's not how it goes, especially for people like us."

"Oh yeah, because it's totally not gay to have your dick burried up some guy's ass for the better part of the week. Oh yeah, real classy, Jonny."

"Okay, so maybe I am gay. That still doesn't mean that I had to tell him that I loved him too, when I didn't feel the same way."

"You still had no right to kick him out like you did," he said. "You could have handled it completely different than you did. And don't you dare try to say that he's lying because I know you, and that sounds a lot like something you would do."

"Oh my god, you're going to believe him!? You're seriously going to believe some slut over your own brother? Are you serious right now? Oh my god."

"Hey, he's not a slut. Sure, he gets around, but it's his job. How else do you expect him to support his siblings? Bet you didn't know they're both underage and can't legally work yet, you dick."

"Are you in love with him or what? Why are you so strongly pleading his case against me? I sold him to you already, he's no longer any of my business."

"All I'm trying to say is that I'm really mad at you for treating Michael the way you did while he was at your service. We're Mitchells and that's _not_ how Mitchells do things, okay?"

"Okay."

Jonathan nodded and left, slowly closing the kitchen door after him. For some odd reason, Michael felt really good. He had heard part of a conversation that was defending him from someone who had wronged him so badly. He wanted to go down the stairs and hug Adam, and thank him for standing up for him. He didn't know if it was really appropriate though, not after Michael had almost screamed at Adam for him wanting to spend time with him and his siblings. In the end, Michael said _fuck it_ and made his way down the stairs. Adam was resting his hands on the countertop, pushing, holding himself up. Michael sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Adam tense and relax into him. 

"You okay?" Michael asked, hooking his chin on Adam's shoulder, squeezing him tighter. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, not making any attempt to move. "I.. just had a bit of an argument with Jonathan."

"Come on then, let's go up to my room and try to go to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

Michael smiled and let go of Adam, taking his left hand into his. He led Adam up the stairs and into his room, guiding him so that he could sit on the bed. Michael started by tugging the bottom of Adam’s shirt upward, getting Adam to lift his hands up above his head. He pulled the shirt up and off of Adam. He leaned down and started to pull down Adam’s shorts, and Adam lifted his hips just so that Michael could pull off his shorts. As he was beginning to stand up straight, he felt Adam’s arms wrap around his middle. All Michael could do was run his hands all over Adam’s broad chest, letting his fingers run through every bump and line of Adam’s chest, letting his fingers linger just a bit longer over his nipples. 

Adam stumbled back and brought Michael down with him, laughing and smiling. He moved one hand up to touch Michael’s face. He brought his head up and attached his lips with Michael's, twisting and turning all sorts of ways so that they could have a better angle at entering each other’s mouth. Adam let go of Michael and brought his hand up so that he could better cup Michael’s face. 

“I have to go use the bathroom,” Michael said, pulling away from the kiss. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Adam smiled.

Michael used the bathroom, washed his hands, and by the time he was back, Adam was passed out. He was laying his head on the pillow, his arm covering his eyes and his mouth open. Michael smiled and covered Adam with the sheets and duvet that were on his bed, and curled up next to him, a smile on his face.


	5. dear sanity, i miss you so come back to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael gets to know adam a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took forever to write, i was having a tough time finding inspiration for it. fortunately, i found it, a bit too much if you ask me (and as you can see by the way it was getting a bit drawn out at the end).  
> title from _Dark Passenger_ by Motionless in White from their album _Reincarnate_.  
>  hope y'all enjoy!!

When Michael woke up the next morning, Adam was still next to him. He couldn’t help but smile - he was beginning to feel something after only sleeping next to him twice. He was beginning to feel a sense of stability, a sense of _safety_. Maybe this was going to be the boss man that he would spend the rest of his life working for. Maybe the one that would make him see that the boss men in this business weren’t all bad. Maybe Adam was going to be the boss man that would help him provide for his siblings.

Was it possible that Adam was really serious about getting to Michael’s heart like he said earlier? He seemed pretty serious when he said it _and_ he had argued with his brother about the way he kicked Michael out. It was something that Michael wasn’t certain about, just yet. He couldn’t let Adam get to his heart too quickly because there were so many other things to worry about, and that wasn’t exclusive to their attraction for each other. There was Adam’s family, one who proved that thought that people like Michael were inferior to them, so they wouldn’t be too okay with them being more than what they were. Then there was Michael’s family - his brother and sister - he didn’t want to put them through what would happen if they were to break up. There were just so many things to worry about and Michael wasn’t sure he was ready to ruin Adam’s life.

Right as he was finishing up that last thought, he felt an arm snake around his waist, “What are you thinking about? You’ve been up for like an hour just laying there.”

“Nothing,” Michael said, looking for something else to tell him. “I was just thinking about how to make it up to my siblings since I didn’t get to spend the day with them yesterday.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you some pocket money for tomorrow, buy them a little something. This isn’t coming out of your paycheck. Take it as a little something for me being a gigantic jerk yesterday.”

Michael felt his heart break a bit then, maybe Adam was really trying. 

“You weren’t the jerk, you were just trying to spend time with us. I shouldn’t have handled it that way, ‘m sorry.”

Adam pulled Michael closer to him, “It’s okay. Maybe some other time, yeah? You should probably check in with your siblings first, make sure it’s okay if I come along.”

“You’re right, I’m sure they’re going to be okay with it, but I should make sure.”

“Okay,” Adam said, pressing his lips to the back of Michael’s neck. “Guess we should get to know each other better.”

“You already know everything there is to know about me,” he replied. “All but one thing, and if this is going to work, we have to have some secrecy.”

“No, if this is going to work, there has to be _no_ secrecy. But you don’t have to talk about that if you’re not ready yet. Sure, I want to know about it, but I want to know when you’re ready to tell me.”

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal.”

“Yeah?”

“If you tell me all there is to know about Mr. Wainwright-”

Adam interrupted Michael, “Okay, also, if this is going to work you have got to quit calling Mr. Wainwright. Just call me Adam, okay?”

“Okay, _Adam_ , if you tell me everything there is to know about you then I’ll tell you all there is to know about me.”

“Deal, but we should probably get some breakfast first, because I have a feeling we’re going to be talking for a while.”

“Okay. What do you want me to cook us?”

“Nothing, I’m taking you out. My treat.”

After Adam and Michael agreed to where they wanted to go - which turned out to be iHop - Adam left the room, to let Michael get himself ready. It was about half an hour before they were both ready to leave. They made small talk on their drive to the restaurant, talking about details like when Michael’s payday was going be. As Adam parked the car, Michael asked Adam what exactly was his job.

“Well,” Adam said, switching into parking and unbuckling his seat belt. “I’m a lawyer, one that specializes in family matters, like divorces and stuff like that.”

“Why aren’t you at work?”

“Because, my boss - my dad - is at this huge law convention for a week in Florida so he won’t be back for a while so that means the firm is closed.”

“If the firm is closed, doesn’t that mean that it’s going to lose money?” Michael asked, he couldn’t hide the curiosity now. “Closed means no one’s working, right?”

“The clients were informed before my dad left, and they were okay with it, we’re not handling any really big cases at the moment so it wasn’t much of a problem. Besides we’re a pretty healthy firm so I guess, in a way, we can afford taking a week off.”

Michael made a facial gesture, as if to say _well, okay_ and then both him and Adam exited the car. Adam held the door open for Michael when they got there, Michael said thank you, and they went in. It wasn’t long before they were given a booth, which Michael asked for because he loved sitting in booths. He felt that it was more intimate, more private. They both ordered the same thing - chicken and waffles. Once again, they made small talk until their food came. 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Michael said, laughing a bit as he wiped the left corner of his mouth. 

“You sound like some white boy on his first date,” Adam replied. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Well, you’ve got to give me specifics, somewhere to start.”

“Uhm,” he said, poking at one of his waffles. “I guess you could start from the beginning, like where you were born, how your childhood was. You know, things like that.”

“Okay, well, I was born August 30th, 1981 in Georgia. I don’t have the southern accent anymore because my mom said people like us, whatever that means, can’t sound like hillbillies that fuck their sisters. Only I don’t have a sister so even if I wanted to, that would be impossible. Anyway.. uh, my childhood was okay, not the best. My mom was always busy with her friends at the salon, doing her hair, and my dad.. well, he was always at work, too busy for Jonathan or myself.” Michael nodded, signaling for Adam to go on. “I didn’t find out that Jonathan wasn’t my blood brother until I was twelve, it slipped out of my dad when he was drunk. That was some night. As I grew up, I began to submerge myself more and more into my studies. I didn’t decide - well, more like my dad didn’t decide that he - that I wanted to be a lawyer until I was halfway through high school. He wanted someone to be in charge of the firm when he left. And of course, that _had_ to be me because Jonathan had already chosen to be a chef.”

“Oh wow, how do you feel about getting to be in charge of the firm once your father steps down?”

“I don’t really want to, I feel that it will be too much pressure, but I guess I have to get over that because some day I _will_ be in charge and there’s going to be no one to help me.”

“How about your love life?” Michael asked. “How are you doing in that department?”

“I’ve never done very well. I dated this girl all throughout college, turns it she was just dating me for the money - she knew my family had a lot of it - and was cheating on me with who I considered to be my closest friend. Didn’t try to date since then. Then Xander came along, we got along okay, but then Jonathan asked me for a trade.”

“Why did you say yes?”

“Because Xander and I were so different and we hadn’t been getting along too well. So then you came along and I thought to myself _wow, I sure hope this guy is different, or else, I’m screwed._ And thankfully, you have been a lot more different than Xander.”

“What makes you say that?"

“Well, for one, you haven’t tried to steal from me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t try to steal from you, my father, he raised me better than that.”

“I trust you,” Adam said, reaching over and placing his hand over Michael’s. “If I ask you a question, do you promise to be honest?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What was your first impression of me? Like what did you think of me physically?”

“I thought that you were a very good looking guy. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Jonathan is very attractive, but I think that you’re more attractive than he is.”

"That’s a first,” Adam laughed. “Usually, it’s the other way around.”

“Really? I would have thought differently.”

It wasn’t long before Adam and Michael were done with their breakfast. They got up, Adam left a twenty dollar tip, and then they were off. Adam drove them to the nearby mall.

“What are we doing here?”

“We’re here to buy you new clothes,” Adam said. “I know you probably have some, but I want to buy you more, so that you can have a big variety.”

*

Jonathan laughed at himself as he drove to Adam’s house. He wasn’t laughing at anything in particular, he just felt like laughing. He hadn’t had much to laugh at lately now that Michael was gone. Jonathan had not been having a particularly fun outing with Xander, and frankly, he was a bit miserable. So much so that he was contemplating about asking his brother for a trade back. Adam would probably say no because he knew how Jonathan had treated Michael, and honestly, his brother was a big softie. He would say that there was no way that he would trade Michael back because of one of two things - he was either already in love with the guy or he cared too much for him. 

He didn’t live too far from Adam’s house, so before he knew it, he was already there. There was no car initially, but as soon as he turned his off, Adam’s car pulled up into the driveway. He waited to see _who_ got out of the car and he was a bit surprised when it was Michael who exited the car first. He and Adam were laughing about god knows what, and it was then that he felt a bit of a pang of jealousy at the fact that his brother was having more fun than he was. Jonathan tried to pull a straight face as he exited his own vehicle. 

“Well, well, well,” he said, walking towards them. “If it isn’t the slut and the saint.”

“Jonathan, what the fuck?”

“Since when do you hang out with the service people?”

“Since when do you care?” Adam said. “It’s not a surprise that I treat people who work for me like actual humans, unlike you, you prick.”

“Woah, getting defensive there are we?”

“What the hell did you come here for?” 

“Well, I was coming to see if you were doing anything tonight. I have nothing to do and I was thinking maybe you and I could have some bonding time, but I see you’re busy,” he said vaguely gesturing at Michael.

“Yeah, you kind of came at a bad time.”

“Oh nonsense,” Jonathan said, putting his hands on his hips. “I can hang out with you guys.”

“You okay with that?” Adam asked Michael. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I have to re-organize my room anyway, so maybe you and Mr. Papelbon can have some bonding time without any interruptions.”

“My, my, look how polite you’ve become.”

“Maybe that’s because Mr. Wainwright actually treats me like a person.”

“Hey, watch it,” Jonathan warned. “Because you’re still nothing more than a cockslut, okay?”

“You’re such a dick,” Adam said disgustedly. “Go on, Michael, go up to your room.”

Michael nodded and went ahead into the house, Adam and Jonathan behind him. He didn’t bother looking behind him because he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to contain himself from insulting Jonathan. Sure, maybe Michael may have messed up by saying he loved him, but he didn’t have to rub that in his face forever.

When he walked into his room, he smiled, remembering what had happened in this room recently. He, never in a million years, would have thought that he would get along with someone the way he had been with Adam. Each minute he spent with him, was an unforgettable one. 

Michael sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He thought of all the things that had happened since he was born. His mother had left his father, his father then had died in a car accident. He had been left in charge of his siblings and the only way to do that was to sell himself. He didn’t like the word prostitute, because he didn’t think of himself as one, more like someone who does what he needs to do. Amidst his last thought, he closed his eyes. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he did. Next thing he knew, he was being woken up by a harsh knock on the door. It was so harsh, it wasn’t Adam’s.

“Hey, you in there,” Jonathan said. “Adam and I are going to go catch a movie, and he asked me to ask you if you wanted to come along.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Michael got up and went to the bathroom. He used it and then washed his hands, taking a look in the mirror as he was doing so. He fixed his hair one way and then another, but it seemed like it wasn’t cooperating with him very well, so he decided to go back into the main room and search his bag for a beanie. He pulled a dark gray one over his head and made his way out of the room. He was met by Jonathan standing outside Adam’s door, his arms crossed in front of him. Jonathan made eye contact, but Michael looked away, feeling embarrassed and then angry at himself for feeling that way. 

“Don’t get too confident with my brother,” Jonathan said, uncrossing his arms. “You may think that you know him, but you don’t, I do. And let me tell you, it’s not going to be long before he is asking for someone else. He’s going to toss you away like I did. That’s why we’re brothers.”

Michael was about to say something when Adam came out of his room, looking a bit refreshed. He asked if they were ready to go and they both said yes. They went down the stairs at the same time - Jonathan followed by Adam, and finally Michael. By the time they had reached the final step, Michael had begun to regret coming along. 

_What if Jonathan was right?_


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

okay, I know I haven't updated this story in several months. I haven't had _any_ inspiration for this whatsoever. I feel like this story has a ton of potential so I am going to attempt to rewrite it, expanding on it too because I feel that a lot of things where left without explanation. I also feel like it was very _rushed_ so I will try to take things slower this time around.   
Thank you to those of you who have read it, and I'll see y'all soon!! :)  
love,  
protect_rosie :)))

**Author's Note:**

> also if any one is reading this leave a comment down below and tell me a pairing i should write about in the future, thanks!


End file.
